Outlaws Of Love
by SavageauthorAJ
Summary: What if Bobby and Joseph are gay and Together. What If the there parents and friends turned there backs on them. Based on a Adam Lambert song Outlaws Of Love.
1. Outlaws Of Love The Song

**Outlaws Of Love**

**Joesph P.O.V**

What makes are love so wrong? As long as you love someone what does it really matter who they are? Why is it wrong for me to love another man? Our love is real and that's all that should matter. I hold his hand and see his smile and I know that the love we share is meant to be forever. But they reject us because they view are love a sin. They say will burn in hell but I don't think of god as someone to pass judgment just because of love.

I feel the words of strangers and of those who we thought would be on are side turn vulgar and nasty. It burns me to the core and it has begun to rip me apart on they inside, I don't let it show for Bobby's sack, but know I see him crying reeling from the brutal rejection from his parents. I pull him from the place he called home as they throw him out like garbage. I Tell him that we have no choice but to run.

His eyes are full of tears but he nods his head and we make are way out of this world that we once called are lives. As we pass the final street light of are former world we don't look back not even to shed a tear. They well always brand us for the love we share. We must go a journey to find a place that we can call home. A place that wont judge us for that love.

We walk into the sunset holding hands we share a kiss and hope that there's a place we can grow old together. A place were we no longer have to cry. I fear the journey but again I see him smile that beautiful smile of his and I smile back. We can Survive this together I know we can. Some will call us outlaws while others will do anything to hurt us. Love is what brought us together and its love that will see us to the end.

**Bobby P.O.V**

I Just hope that are scars will heal with time. The lives that we once had are over, we were chased away with hurtful words as well as are parents cold rejection. I hold his hand and wonder what will become of us. I know Joseph will never let anything happen to me. I see how grown up he's become just to take care of me. I just can't let go of his hand because if I do I know I'll fall into sadness.

I'm left with a question a question that I may never get a real answer to. Why? Why Does the world hurt us for being different? Don't are tears all fall the same? Don't we all feel pain? They just expect us to change. But we can't change. Why can't there minds just be wide open.

I know we are not alone, I know others have been through the same. How many hearts and homes were broken because of a love others felt is so sinful? We could go so far if the world would let us be together without cruel judgment. But right now people are just getting colder.

At the moment we have nowhere else to go. Will we ever get closer to place we can share. We've been told no over and over again from are family's and even are friends. Everywhere we go will look for the sun that will fill us with hope. A place to call home were we can grow.

As the sun completely disappears I feel my body getting colder. I feel Joesph place his jacket on me. I thank him and give him a kiss on the cheek. We stop near a small hotel and decided to stay for the night. Well we find a place to go tomorrow? Or will we be travailing the road forever. I wrap my arms around the man that I love and drift off to sleep. We will make it together. but until then we are outlaws. Outlaws Of Love.

**For all those that haven't heard Adam Lambert's New song Outlaws Of Love its a really deep and touching song. That's were this story comes from I feel like using it for a King Of The Hill story was a perfect choice. Please review and Tell me all what you think! **


	2. Outlaws Of Love The Story

**Outlaws Of Love – The Story**

"I love Bobby, Mom this is not some joke. I know what you think about it and I don't care as long as I have him theirs nothing that you can do to me that will hurt me!" Joseph screamed at his mom.

Joseph and Bobby have grown quite a bit in just a few years. Bobby had lost a lot of weight and was just a couple inches shorter then Joesph. Joesph had a tight build and his facial feature were more defined. He looked some what like John Redcorn. Which was something that to this day he still never new about.

Joseph and Bobby have been able to hide there relationship from the world for several months until they were found kissing in Josephs bedroom just an hour ago. Bobby left crying while Josephs mother started to yell at them. Joesph lost his temper and started yelling back until this screaming mach started.

"You are to young to know that your in love! It was that boys fault that gave you the impression that you were gay! Your only 16 your just confused!" Nancy Screamed at her son.

"I know that I love Bobby. It wasn't his fault that I'm gay its nobody's! I know I'm not confused not anymore. He's my whole world and I couldn't bare to lose him. I wish that Dad was alive still I know he would side with me!" Joesph yelled.

"Your father would never approve of this! I'm glad he's not here to hear his son say he's gay! I can't bare to even look at you!" Nancy said breaking down into tears.

"Fine, then you don't have to. I've put money away, I'll leave. You'll never have to see me again!" Joesph screamed as he went back into his bedroom to pack. When he finished he went back to see his mother still sobbing at the kitchen table.

"I'll be leaving now" Joesph said carrying a large backpack. His mother didn't even look at him she just sobbed some more. "I just don't don't understand whats so wrong with me loving another man. This is goodbye for good then" Joesph said as he headed towered the door.

"You and Bobby will burn in hell for what you are!" Nancy screamed.

"Will I wish that you had been the one to die from lung cancer not Dad!" Joseph yelled and left slamming the door behind him.

The last words from his mother were horrible. They were things that he and Bobby had heard before. It hurt him but he never wanted to let it show for Bobby. But know he was worried because he new that his mother must have told Bobby's parents about what had happened. He had to be there for him but he new that they would never let him in. as he got close to Bobby's house He heard screaming coming from inside.

Joesph raced to the door just as Bobby was thrown out like a bag of trash. The door opened again as his father throw a bag of Bobby's things at him. Joesph looked at Hank and just saw the anger in his face. The door slammed shut and Bobby wrapped his arms around Joesph.

"My Dad...he couldn't even look at me...and...my mom just let him... throw me out" Bobby said sobbing

"We have to leave Bobby its the only way. They will always view are love wrong here. It'll be hard but as long as we have each other I know we can find a place that will let us be are self's" Joseph said holding Bobby tightly.

"Lets go then. I know we can find a place that is better" Bobby said softly taking Joesph hand.

Before to long they reached the edge of town. The sun had began to set and there was only a little over an hour of Sun light left. They two boys held each others hands tightly as they walked by the sign saying welcome to Arlen.

'I Just hope that are scars will heal with time. Those lives that we once had are over know and we can never return to them. Even our parents didn't care enough to try to understand us they just chased us off. Why?' Bobby thought starting to cry again.

"Bobby are you okay?" Joseph asked.

"I'm okay I'm just trying to figure out way things went so bad for us. Why? Why Does the world hurt us for being different? Don't are tears all fall the same? Don't we all feel pain? They just expect us to change. But we can't change. Why can't there minds just be wide open" Bobby said braking down into complete tears.

"It's going to okay Bobby I will never let anyone hurt you. I could never live with myself with I lost you" Joseph said pulling Bobby into a hug.

"I know you won't. I've seen how much you've grown up just to protect me. I can remember when we were just happy go lucky kids and know we are almost adults forced to find a place that we can live without curl judgment. It's just so hard. I know we are not alone, I know others have been through the same how did they make it?" Bobby said starting to walk again.

"I guess they made it because they had someone to help them survive it. I wounder how many other hearts and homes were broken Because of a love people feel is so sinful?

The teens were just a mile or so outside of Arlen when the sun set. Bobby began to shiver as the night air began to blow. Joesph placed his jacket around him without saying a word.

"Thank you" Bobby whispered as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The boys were tired and hungry when they reached a small motel in the middle of Nowhere. "We can stay here to night and start fresh in the morning" Joseph said.

Bobby nodded in agreement. And headed inside. The place wasn't really that nice but it was a place to sleep at least. A older lady was seating at the desk and she looked like she was bored as hell. Joseph talked to the Lady to get a room.

"Theirs just one room available you'll have to share the bed" The lady said typing on an older computer.

"That's fine. Do you have room service?" Joseph asked.

"We do there ain't much to offer but its something. The menu is in the room" The Lady said handing Joseph the key.

"Thank you" Joesph said heading towered the room.

As the boys got comfortable in the cheap motel room it had begun to rain outside. Bobby watched the rain as Joesph took a shower.

"Good thing we found this place before it started to rain otherwise I don't know what we have done" Joseph said coming out of the bathroom.

"I just hope it lets up for us by the morning. When we figure out were to go" Bobby said.

"I've heard some good things about Colorado we could head there or we could try to get to New York or even California. We just have to decided. Right know we just have to deal with the fact that we are homeless. If we were still kids I know we would pretend that were outlaws or something" Joseph said. Laying down on the bed.

"That's true. Outlaws was a fun game when we were kids. It feels like were outlaws for real. Like outlaws of love" Bobby said cuddling up with Joesph on the bed.

They kissed and held each other close. The day was just to much for them to take as they both fell asleep with a quick "I love you". Where would there journey take them? Only time will tell if they will find a place that will accept them. Until then they are outlaws. Outlaws of love.

**I hope that you all enjoyed the story. I loved the reviews I got for the song story and decided to write a real story for it. Please Review :) **


End file.
